


Two Birds

by Underwater_IcedTea



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Character Death, Feels, It's a pack of feels for now, M/M, More fluff later though, Songfic, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underwater_IcedTea/pseuds/Underwater_IcedTea
Summary: It's a soulmate au where you and your soulmate have a string attached to their finger. Only you and your soulmate can see the string. When your soulmate dies, the string disappears. Or in this case, the string gets cut off.





	1. One Flew Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, hope you like it!
> 
> This was made at like, 2am, so forgive me if it's terrible.
> 
> Song- Two Birds - Regina Spektor

_Two birds on a wire_

 

Edd and Matt sat at the edge of a cliff, gazing at the sun together. They held hands as they watched the star slowly rise behind the complex of houses. The sky was gradually being painted by colors of purple, red, orange, and yellow. The mixture of bright pigment was slowing being replaced with baby blue.

 

The string attached to their fingers stayed still on the grass. But that changed once Edd stood up, disrupting the peace. Matt frowned at this action, but the latter too, stood up. He turned to face his soulmate. A breeze flew between the two, making the grass and flowers softly whip around.

 

_One tries to fly away_

 

White fluffy wings appeared behind the brunette, along with a yellow glistening halo floating above his head. He flapped the wings, as if he is ready for take off.

 

“Well, it's time for me to go...”

 

Edd walked toward Matt, who was still like a statue, although shivering in anguish. Edd hugged Matt and leaned into his soulmates ear, and whispered.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” Matt said in a hushed tone, breaking up in Edd’s arms.

 

The sunrise was almost finished as Edd let go of Matt, who did not want to let go. Matt started tearing up, **‘** _Please don't leave, please…’_ He begged in his mind. The brunette stared at Matt, and touched Matt's cheek. The ginger leaned into Edd’s touch, who was wiping his tears.

 

Edd sighed, and let go of the freckled man’s face. The brunette tip toed and leaned foward, placing a soft kiss on Matt's cheek. The angel took a step back and smiled at Matt, his love.

 

Edd flapped his wings and flew up to the sky. He flew into the heavens.

 

_And the other…_

 

“ **_EDD!!!!!”_ **

 

The grieving man sent a ear piercing scream.

 

He fell on his knees, burying his face into his hands. He sobbed and drowned in his lament. It felt like the world closing in, darkness spreading over, he felt like he was being strangled, slowly losing a battle he wasn't aware of. He moved his hands and gripped his shoulders, as if hugging the the air, or someone nonexistent, as if that person was there. No, he trying to hug Edd, who wasn't there.

 

Matt finally stood up, dragging his arms to his sides. The lonely ginger stared at the ground, until something caught his attention. Matt saw a string fall down from the sky, the string was attached to his finger, and the other end of the string was cut off.

 


	2. His Sunshine Was Taken Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt misses Edd.
> 
> He cries himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE Y'ALL READY FOR MORE FEELS?

_ You are my sunshine, _

 

Matt was back in his apartment, curled into a ball at the corner of his bedroom. His floor was littered with trash and broken glass. His mirrors were broken, just like his heart, his mind was like a broken cassette tape.

 

The ginger’s hair was messed up, his clothes painted with his dry tears, and his eyes were puffy from crying for hours.

 

All the lights were off, the only light being the faint sunlight illuminating behind the curtains. Other than that, it was completely dark.

 

Edd was the only thing on his mind. Edd is gone, his soulmate is gone, his boyfriend is gone, Edd is  **_dead_ ** .

 

_ My only sunshine, _

 

Matt felt like Edd was the only light in the world, the only good thing that came out. He feels like Edd radiates light whenever he walks into the room, Edd highlights Matt’s world.

 

God created the world, and Edd made it brighter.

 

_ You make me happy, _

 

The heartbroken ginger decided to go on his phone and looked at the selfies him and his boyfriend took. The phone lit up half the room, swallowing up the darkness. 

 

Matt smiled as he recollected the memories him and Edd shared. He felt at peace, like  Edd was soothing him as he was scanning the pictures. They looked like they were having fun in the selfies. He remembered one they took in Fun Dead, oh, and another one when they were having fun in the snow, there's also one when they were having fun in the space ship.

 

_ When skies are grey _

 

The broken man took his eyes away from the phone and to the window. The light was dimmer, and he could hear the faint tapping of raindrops, and the faint claps of thunder.

 

Matt’s mind went foggy. He felt like there was no roof or ceiling above him, like he could actually feel the rain slowly pouring on him. He felt sluggish, like there is some gooey substance holding him down. His thoughts were clouded, he couldn't think straight.

 

The rain was now pouring outside, and more thunder and lightning started reigning the sky. The poor man doesn't have Astraphobia but, he felt like he does. He felt like someone was coming to kill him.

 

_ You never know, dear, _

 

Matt dropped his phone and stood up. He could not hear the broken glass and trash move, he could only hear the rain and thunder. He shuffled across the room the window.

 

_ How much I love you, _

 

He opened the curtains, hoping that Edd was there as an angel. He wanted Edd to be here with him. He does not want to be alone. He can't live without Edd. He needs Edd.

 

“Please comeback Edd, please… Please…”

 

Matt pleaded softly. He started sobbing again, leaning his head on the window. He felt like nothing without his soulmate. Tears started gushing out of his eyes. 

 

_ Please don't take my sunshine away... _

 

After minutes of crying, he grew tired. The grieving man knew Edd is never going to come back. That is how death works, right? He fell on his bed, he felt numb. His head felt fuzzy, and his body felt tingly. He stared at his broken string.

  
He cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably already figured out the song.
> 
> Song- You Are My Sunshine - Johnny Cash
> 
> I didn't proofread this btw


	3. Everything Stays, Just Like Dead People Stay Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt spends sone time next to Edd's grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song- Everything Stays - Rebecca Sugar
> 
> I'm still gonna drown you guys with feels. 
> 
> “ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Matt sat on top of the hill, next to Edd’s gravestone. He was watching the sun rise, alone, again. The single man visit Edd every single day. He would tell what recently happened in his life, or would give Edd a can of cola everyday. The ginger would sit there for hours, talking to Edd. It's the only thing that makes him feel comfortable.

 

“Hey Edd, today Tord had visit Tom and today. Can't he just leave us alone, even after the Giant Robot thing? He most likely wanted to be with Tom. I found out that they were, um, pract-i-ca-lly in-sep-er-a-ble! *gasp* Woah! I said a word with more than two sy-lla-bles! YAY!”

 

“Love, how are you doing up there? You better be doing good, or i’ll punch God in the face, haha! Es-pe-cia-lly after he sent a lightning bolt after my face! Did I mention that I got hit by the lightning strike? It’s a miracle that I didn't suffer any damage! :3”

 

“Oh, Edd.. Um, Ringo.. Uh… H-He passed away… He has kittens though. There's one kitten i’m fond of. She's a cute, fluffy yellow kitten! She also has blue eyes. I think they call it a yellow tabby? What name will she have? Rei? Y’know, cause she reminds me of you. And blue and yellow makes green! She's a true ray of sunshine.”

 

“I miss you Edd… Just stating that. You know you will forever be in my heart. (。^‿^｡)”

 

~~~

 

“Dear, I managed to buy a ukulele! Tom is teaching me how to use it. Apparently his dad taught him how to use it. Ooh! I also brought my ukulele here, and I also learned a song! Wanna hear?”

 

He strummed the first notes and starting singing along with the melody.

 

_Let's go in the garden_

_You'll find something waiting_

_Right there where you left it_

_Lying upside down_

 

_When you finally find it_

_You'll see how it's faded_

_The underside is lighter_

_When you turn it around_

 

_Everything stays_

_Right where you left it_

_Everything stays_

_But it still changes_

_Ever so slightly_

_Daily and nightly_

_In little ways_

_When everything stays_

 

Matt strummed the last notes and turned to face the sunset.

 

“It's beautiful, right?”

 

The ginger sighed and softly said a goodbye as he stood up to leave. He gathered his belongings and ukulele and walked down to his apartment.

But as he strolled down, he felt like something was weighing down his back. He started to run, but tripped and sent tumbling down the hill. But it seemed like the hill didn't seem to stop. It kept going down, and down, and down.

 

The damaged ginger eventually reached the bottom of the hill. Matt fell on his butt, surprisingly, could have been his back. He tried to stand up, but he could not. It was like he was stuck in some sort of sticky tar. He was sinking into the black gooey substance, like it's a black abyss gradually swallowing him up. The tar was now above his 

 

He felt a breeze above him and looked up.

 

Flying above him was Edd, his soft, fluffy white wings flapping behind the angel, and the halo above his head shining.

 

“Edd!” Matt cried out, happy to meet his lover again.

 

Although Edd started turning into a monochrome silhouette. The wings turned black, the rest of the body turned grey. His halo was now a grey ring hovering above Edd’s head. 

 

“E-Edd?”

 

“Edd” was moving his arms up, like he was controlling the adhesive substance, and indeed he was. The goo was now up to Matt’s shoulders. He can feel his clothes being pulled down like a magnet.

 

“Edd? Stop it, you're scaring me.”

 

“Edd” only chuckled in response, like he enjoyed watching Matt get tortured by the adhesive tar. Matt noticed there was no string attached to the angel's finger.

 

The tar was now up to his chin, and he had to face the sky so he could survive longer. The immobilized man kept struggling against the rising goo. He felt his hair being painfully pulled down. 

 

“E-”

 

As Matt tried to say the angel's name, the tar filled his mouth. He tried to spit it out, but it was no use. The freckled man's ears were covered in the inky substance. He took one last breath and closed his eyes before the darkness swallowed him entirely.

  
Matt felt pain everywhere. The man gave up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the feels will end soon.
> 
> Sorry if it's terrible, I wasn't listening to the song while typing this. 
> 
> For some reason I work better late at night than in the afternoon. Huh.

**Author's Note:**

> *GIVES EVERYONE A TISSUE BOX*


End file.
